Revenge of the Jokes
Revenge of the Jokes is the thirteenth story arc in EGS:NP. It opened on October 27th, 2009 and ended December 1st, 2009 for eleven comics. Revenge of the Jokes is a series of ideas that Dan had that exist in stand alone comic strip format. Summary The first strip had Amanda explaining that "Oblivious Wand Waving" is put on hold and may continue at sometime in the future. She then goes on to talk about how the characters were unaware of the changes that were happening to them. Meanwhile, Amanda was unaware that she was being changed into a cat-girl, a sexy goth, and then Princess Peach. The second strip started with Sarah and Susan at a book store. Sarah was excited about the new vampire novel that had come out while Susan questioned the appeal of vampire novels. Susan stated that vampires mesmerize their female victims and then drain the blood for sustenance; she compared this to a man drugging a woman then stealing their money to buy a sandwich. The vampire scenario was portrayed with Raven as the vampire, and Grace as the mesmerized woman. This particular strip is canon. The third strip had Raven giving a rebuttal to the previous strip. He was offended that he was considered a vampire, and went on the record that he has never been a vampire, nor gotten someone drunk and stolen their wallet. However he has eaten the occasional sandwich and finds them delicious. The fourth strip had Elliot and Sarah playing Scribblenauts on a couch. Sarah was mad because the game would not let her solve a level the way she wanted to. She explained that the goal was to steal a dinosaur egg. So she wanted to summon a creationist to argue with the dinosaur that dinosaurs never existed, while she snuck past with the invisibility cloak from Harry Potter. Then she would use a trebuchet to fling the egg to a caveman with a giant catcher's mitt. The fifth strip involved a young lady performing market research for a new video game mascot. When she presented an iconic Italian plumber, the test group, consisting entirely of men, wanted a sexy female character. The test lady was rather offended and told the men to turn their *censored* off. The men apologized and obliged. The sixth comic consisted of Susan, Grace and Sarah as characters in Super Mario Wii. Susan was disappointed that she had to play Toad rather than Princess peach. When she was told that Peach could not be in the game because her skirt was too difficult to program, Susan was angry and screamed "SKIRRRRT!" to the skies. The seventh comic consisted of Justin ranting about problems at the mall's chicken teriyaki restaurant. The lady in front of him in the line ordered a chicken teriyaki to carry out. Not knowing what "carry out" meant the cashier asked "for here or to go". After the two went back and forth for a while, Justin angrily screamed at the ordering women, that the cashier doesn't know what "carry out" means and she should just say "to go". The eighth comic had Grace asking Tedd about his new invention. Tedd had invented a belt that would give the user a painless 100% horse form as a means of emergency transport; As well as a saddle for a rider. Tedd tries to give Grace an image of them getting stuck in traffic on their way to the movies, but Grace saw through it and in the end it was Tedd who had to wear the belt. The ninth comic showed us Dan and Minion talking about the EGS books. Dan was deciding whether to work on the third book or restock the first and second books. When Minion informed him that the first and second books were still in stock, Dan asked how that was possible. Minion informed him that the books had been recovered after they were stolen by a ghost in the old abandoned school. The tenth comic consisted of Tedd writing a letter to Cryptic Studios. Tedd was politely asking them to include a gender swap function in the game. He reasoned that it would maximize customization, as well as be good for shapeshifters. However, in a postscript he also suggested that they include a "holy crap, I have boobs" emote. The eleventh comic had Ellen and Nanase as characters in Fable 2. Ellen was worried about a group of bandits up head, but Nanase told her not to worry because she had saved her XP in order to look more feminine. She also had a stock of pie to keep her HP up. Once the battle was over Ellen commented on Nanase's substantial weight gain, but Nanase said all she needed was some celery. References Category:NP Story arcs Category:Story arcs